The Politician
by TaioraWarrior
Summary: Look inside for details. But trust me, this is an action pack, plot twisting, Taiora with some romance.
1. Chapter 1

Pre- Story Info

Sorry, but this isn't an actual chapter. Its necessary to do because you need some background information.

Summary: Politics… Where morality goes to die. Tai Kamiya as UN Ambassador to the SUDS has become apart of the political game and has become entrenched in the system. Could things go horrible wrong if mistakes are made, lies are covered up, old yet unknown feelings arise, and nation states pushed to the brink of war? What is really going on? And will the Digital world be caught right in the middle of it and face the wrath of an out of control modern military from an outside enemy, the likes of which it has never seen before?

This Story can fall under the category of

Suspense/Romance/Crime/Drama

It will have some hurt and comfort and friendship and possibly action as well.

Possible sex scene… haven't decided.

Now for some background.

Year 2030...

The SUDS (Sovereign United Digital States) Is basically the Digital World divided up into several sectors (states/provinces/territories). The term sovereign is used not only to describe that they are directly controlled by the Digimon Sovereign (one of the physical manifestations of the digital worlds will) but also to describe that it is independent from any other nation state.

The UN has officially recognized it as a country with all the perks included.

The Counsel on Digimon Human relations is responsible for maintaining stability between the real world countries and the Digiworld. It is headed by Tai and is based at the UN.

Tai has become a very central figure of the UN (though he is not the leader) and because of the situation has gotten the SUDS a permanent spot on the UN security council along with China, Russia, UK, France, and USA.

Several billion people in the real world now have their own Digimon. Tai has been given some authority over those that have been described as Digidestined.

The Treaty of Tokyo is the document that outlined the SUDS recognition, and the laws that governed the relationship between Digimon their partners and that of their home countries. It also outlined what Digimon were allowed and not allowed to do and what basic rights they had.

Tai is the only human that has official citizenship with both the SUDS and a real world country (Japan in this case)

Humans (Scientist and so forth) have been granted limited access to the digital world under heavy restriction for limited amounts of time. No country has figured out how to get into the digital world on their own. However many rumors float around that some nations are close to breaking the secret.

Most people and countries have gained a positive view of Digimon and the SUDS with a few exceptions. The No World But This World political activist group is slowly growing in number, though in theory it can only get so big.

China's economy has actually come to a halt and it is unclear as to its future. Russia and the USA have been in a mock cold war ever since 2014. Europa (EU) has just been doing its own thing. Some places of the earth are beginning to run out of recourses, and can barley maintain their populations but thanks to advancements in science and technology that is about to change. For the most part though the world has been at peace, with little conflict.

A base has been established on the moon and a 5 man 1 Digimon crew was successfully sent to Mars and returned to Earth.

(Yes this is Original Universe. Most original Digidestined/Digimon will be at least referenced. Minor tweaks to Cannon story made. Moments of out-of-character are to be expected.)

…

So what do you think?

The first chapter might be on the shorter side. However I'm planning on making this stories chapters really long.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hang on tight because your about to go for one heck of a ride. This is OU for the most part, but remember the world has changed and the DD are all grown up. I'm going to do my best to make this a one thing after another fast pace type of story (though it may be slow to start and have its slow moments in-between)… I have never done what I'm about to attempt so if you have any suggestions please tell thank you. Perhaps when this story is complete I'll tell you what I was going for sorta kinda. Enough babble, lets go._

_Disclaimer: (Unlike some of my counter-parts I only get to do this once a story so I have to make this one count.)_

_(Briiiinnnnng!) Random Toei Rep: Konnichiwa?_

_Me: Hey assholes! Its Taiora Warrior!_

_Toei: God Damn it TW! I though I told you to stop calling us!_

_Me: You suck! I will hunt ever last one of you down! And then I'll come after your families and then your families dogs and gold fish!_

_Toei: … TW you do this ever time. You call up make false threats, bitch and moan for half an hour-_

_Me: No! No! Shut up! You-_

_Toei: Have you seen the new season of Digimon?_

_Me: I- what?_

_Toei: New season of Digimon, you seen it?_

_Me: … No._

_Toei: Its really good I think you would like it._

_Me: Well it has been awhile- Hey! Look lets cut the crap! You gunna make a Taiora movie out of that script I sent you?_

_Toei: No._

_Me: You publicly announce that Sorato was a mistake conjured up by a corrupt government bureaucrat under the influence of his Yamato loving daughter that then paid of Toei executives?_

_Toei: No._

_Me: You make a poster where Sora is strangling Matt with Tai laughing behind her?_

_Toei: No._

_Me: You write me a get well card, filled with apologies from the creators of Digimon?_

_Toei: No._

_Me: I take your daughter out on a date?_

_Toei: … Okay._

_Me: Alright! This has been a good conversation, say hi to your wife again for me._

_Toei: I will, you take it easy TW._

_Me: Bye! *click* "Well that was nice."_

_Stephanie: "They give you the rights to Digimon?"_

"_No, but I got a date with the reps daughter."_

"_Isn't she a Sorato fan?"_

"… _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

~April 20, 2030~

News: "The D 30 summit, being held today at the UN is a landmark treaty many say will bring an end to the worlds resource crisis. The summit will outline the final details of the treaty that will allow untapped resources from the SUDS to be brought into the real world in exchange for technology. These resources will power the world for the next ten years until the 7 trillion dollar sun reactor network, the joint project between the US the EU and China, to be brought online. The treaty should be signed with in the next five hours. Lets listen to what the UN Secretary General had to say earlier this week…"

Dmitri Merchenko UN Secretary General: "This historic treaty between the worlds leading powers, I think shows, the… great cooperation that can be had between the real world and the Digital world. And uh, we have, um… We are finally, coming to a great understanding that with the help of Digimon we truly can achieve world peace, and that the Digimon are a real part of the, uh, global community. This will help us complete the sun network, which I think will revolutionize Man kind- and Digimon kind, as well."

"However the summit is not without its critics. Some people are uneasy with the technologies being given to the Digital world, a list which has still to be made public. In addition there is a small crowd of people which claim to be apart of the no world but this world activist group that have been protesting outside of the UN for about three days now. Larry Benton has more on that…

"Moonmon? Moonmon, where are you?" A boy wearing a red jacket and blue pants asked, looking around his house.

"Under here Tony silly." The voice had come from under his living room couch. Tony crouched on his knees and peered under the furniture. What he saw was a little violet ball with a stub on top of his head munching on a peach.

"Moonmon," Tony said with an amused grin, "why do you always eat under the couch?" The Digimon stopped eating and looked at him happily.

"Because Tony, dark," the Digimon said simply.

"Dark?"

"Yups." The in-training Digimon hopped out from under the couch and into Tony's arms. "What are we doing today Tony silly?"

"Well, do you want to go see Tanemon today in central park?"

The little ball's face lit up, "Tanemon Fun! Lets go!"

"Okay, while you two hang out with the other Digimon, Sam and I are going to play soccer with the other kids." Moonmon nodded his head, or rather his body, vigorously. Tony patted the protrusion on top of his Digimon's head and walked into the kitchen were his dad was making lunch.

"Hey kiddo, you hungry?" Tony's Dad said warmly while throwing together a sandwich for himself.

"No thanks Dad, I'll just grab something to eat while me and Moonmon are out. We're going to central park to play soccer and stuff."

"Alright, is Sam going to be there?"

"Yeah, anyway I'll be back like at six, kay?"

"Be sure to, we're having pizza tonight."

"I will Dad, bye." Tony walked towards the front door where Moonmon was bouncing in front of it. "TV off," Tony's command turned off the television, leaving only a blank, thin, clear piece of glass that was specifically made to produce images in it.

"Fun, fun, fun!" Moonmon exclaimed repeatedly until Tony caught him in mid air and walked out the door. In closed itself behind them. Tony put Moonmon in his backpack and then got on his bike. Ten minutes later they were at central park, right in the middle of the city that never sleeps, New York.

Tony got off his bike and let Moonmon out of the bag, he quickly hopped over to Tanemon, who was with a few other in-training Digimon. Tony waved to his friend Sam who was already playing with the other kids. They were all around his age, twelve to be specific, and so was Sam. Tanemon was Sam's partner.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked Tony as one of the other kids passed Tony the ball (They have pre-arranged teams, so they just hop in).

"I was watching the news," Tony said simply as he passed it to Sam who trapped it skillfully.

"Booorring," Sam said, over exaggerating the word to emphasize the point. That was Sam for you, blunt and forthcoming.

The game continued at a fast pace, always changing, never stopping. That's why Tony liked it, and he was pretty sure that's why Sam liked it too. The game had a natural flow to it that can't be matched by any other sport. Plus it could be played just about anywhere, whether it's an alley way, an indoor basketball court, or a park.

It was a nice day too. Eighty five degrees exactly and not a cloud in the sky. Perfect for Digimon and humans alike. The park was especially busy this time of year because of the good weather. People and Digimon walking around, exercising, having picnics, or playing various forms of games involving round objects.

Sam was fighting another kid for control of the coveted soccer ball. In the process Sam lost traction and was forced to the ground, landing hard.

"Samantha!" Tony rushed over to his friends side to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine, Tony," she said as he helped her to her feet, "Why are you always so concerned about me? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take a hit."

"You're my best friend Sam, why wouldn't I be concerned?"

"Whatever. Come on, we need to get the ball," she turned and chased after the object in question. Tony sighed, Sam could be, well, cold, at times. He new she didn't mean it, it was just her way. That was why most of her friends were boys, it was harder for her to relate to girls. She had a good heart though, Tony saw it.

Soon they decided to take a break and go rest by their Digimon partners. Tony and Sam collapsed on the grass completely exhausted. After all, if you take soccer seriously, you get tired.

"That was fun," Tony said breathlessly.

"Soccer has a tendency to be that way," Sam said with a faint grin.

"Do you ever wish you could go to the Digital world?"

Sam used her hand to move a strand of hair behind her ear, "I guess it would be cool… but there's not much there right? I mean, Digimon are here and we have big cities and stuff. Isn't the Digital world mainly wilderness? We have that here too."

"I know, but I hear that its pretty awesome too. Plus that's where the chosen went and saved the world and stuff. It would be so cool to go there."

"Well the UN is a couple of miles that way," Sam said, pointing in the buildings general direction, "you could just go and ask Taichi Kamiya to grant you access." After she said this Moonmon came up to Tony.

"Tony, look at the screen they have on the lamp post, isn't that your idol?" Tony looked up at the news bulletin, he immediately jumped to his feet.

"Your right Moonmon it's him!"

"Who?" asked Sam's Tanemon.

"Only the coolest guy in the universe! Taichi Kamiya! Oh man, I'd give anything to be him, or at least meet him."

"Why don't you marry him?" Sam mocked. Tony ignored her.

"I always listen to his speeches and stuff… I think this is only a short clip of something that already happened though. Did you know they're going to sign that pact today? I hope he gives a speech or something."

"I though you didn't like big shots?" Sam asked.

"I don't, but he wasn't always like this, he grew up in a small apartment in Japan, or so I've heard."

"Wow, you really do want to marry him." Tony shot his friend a warning glance before turning back to the TV. Above them three helicopters flew over head.

~UN Helipad~

Men in black suits and ties stood motionlessly surrounding the helipad, hands either behind their backs or resting by their groin's. Some were facing the helipad, but most of them had their backs to it. A few of them carried automatic weapons. A few Digimon including the Deva Makuramon also stood around the platform. In fact, besides Makuramon, they were are acting like the secret service agents. Both security elements, Digimon and Human, wore blank expressions.

Two humans were standing on the platform itself. One was in an expensive looking suit and red tie. The other was in an all white garment that looked like a cross between a dress shirt and a sports jacket. On both sides of his collar were distinctive SUDS symbols with gold stars around them.

The one with the white shirt impatiently checked his wrist watch.

"Here they are," said the other, nudging his companion. Three Helicopters approached the landing zone. Two were US made combat gunship, the newer models by the looks of it. They flanked either side of what looked like a standard transportation helicopter, only this one had SUDS markings. Only one helicopter in the world had those. It touched down on the platform as gracefully as possible while the other two remained in the air.

The door opened and a man in a black suit and tie got out. He briefly checked his surroundings and then said 'all clear' into his microphone hidden in his sleeve. Another man stepped out. This one had short brown hair and light brown eyes. He also had on a suit and wore a friendly, yet confident and perhaps somewhat arrogant smile on his face.

"Hello Michael," he said, "Its been awhile."

"It sure has Tai," the Man with the white shirt replied. A small dinosaur jumped out of the helicopter at this point. He had green eyes and orange skin, a large black bag was around his shoulder. "Agumon, nice to see you."

"Hi Michael. Where's Betamon?"

"The hell if I know." The three of them laughed. "Tai this is Erwin Steiner," Michael said, referencing the other man. Tai and Erwin shook hands.

"Mr. Ambassador, we are pleased to have you back at the United Nations, I was told to tell you we will be having a press conference in the main lobby an hour before the signing," Erwin said in a German accent.

"Thank you, glad to be back. I will defiantly be there," Tai said.

"May I congratulate you on this historic accomplishment. I think this treaty will usher in an age of prosperity never before seen on Earth," Erwin commented genuinely happy.

"We all hope so Mr. Steiner." The three of them walked to the elevator which would take them down into the building.

"So how's the Mrs.?" Tai asked Michael.

"Don't you and Mimi talk anymore Tai?"

"I'm a busy man Michael, my contact with a lot of the Digidestined is limited, even with my sister."

"Even in your line of work? I find that hard to believe."

"It is what it is." Michael just shrugged.

Makuramon stopped Tai before they got into the elevator. "May I have a quick word with you Tai?"

"Of course." Makuramon led Tai of to the side, Agumon followed them.

The monkey like Deva looked at Agumon briefly and then addressed Tai. "Azulongmon would like you to contact him before the signing. Also here is that package that I said would be delivered to you." He took out a small metal case and gave it to Tai. "It contains you know what." Tai nodded.

Later on Tai was sitting at his desk in his office at the UN. The office also had a living quarters. It was his home… besides the villa he had in Japan. Agumon sat on the small conference table watching the news and filling out some last minute paper work. He had become Tai's assistant and closest advisor. He surprised everyone including himself when he found himself quite good at the job. He was a little impatient like Tai and could rush through things, but he had his wiser moments. Actually he was probably one of the most popular individual at the UN, certainly the most popular Digimon, actually there weren't many to speak of… but still.

Tai set some take out Chinese by Agumon and then went back to his desk. First he took the metal case out of his pocket and put it on the desk carelessly before sitting down. He pressed a button that opened communications with the Digital world on his laptop. Certainly not a new concept, but only a few people could do so at whim. Azulongmon's head appeared on the screen.

"Hello Tai Kamiya," said the Dragon of the East.

"Azulongmon, One of our Devas told me to contact you."

"Yes. Nothing much really, but I trust that everythings in order with the treaty?"

"Yes, all the details have been sorted out."

"Good. The Digital world needs this agreement. With human technology we will be able to quickly repair all the remaining damage done by the long war with we had with the Dark Masters. We need to take advantage of the stability we have while we can."

"I agree. Rest assured Azulongmon, the D 30 summit will be a success."

"Take care ambassador, we can't thank you enough for all the work you have done over the years."

"I do what I can," Tai smiled in his usual manner. The picture changed back to the desktop. Tai's smile slowly faded. He sighed to himself and repeated his last words to Azulongmon in a whisper, "I do what I can."

"What was that Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Nothing. Is everything ready?"

"Just need your signature here," Agumon held out a pen. Tai got up from his seat and walked over to the table Agumon was sitting at. He took the pen and signed the document.

"Now we just have to sign the big one at the conference," Tai clapped his hands together.

"This will probably be the crowning achievement of your career. Well, besides the treaty of Tokyo." All of a sudden Tai's cell phone began to ring. He answered it.

"Hello… yeah… that's not for another half hour… well, okay."

"Who was that?"

"Some secretary or something. I'm needed in lobby B for something."

"Okay, well I'll just go deliver this to acrchives."

The two old friends exited the office, then went their separate ways. Tai found himself in lobby B a few minutes and a couple elevator rides later. Once there, he really didn't know where he was suppose to go. As he strolled through the crowd he hear a noise that sounded like a faint thunder clap. Then he heared it again, and then the screaming started.

Tai saw people running away from the direction of the noise. What he saw behind them scared him. Men, with assault rifles were cutting people down in front of them. Tai's instincts kicked in and he ran in the opposite direction. Most people would need a few seconds to register what was happening, but Tai's experiences in the Digital world had given him the mentality of a seasoned warrior; don't think, just act. Unfortunatly other gunmen were coming in from the other direction. A security guard returned fire with his pistol but he was killed, there wasn't much his weapon could do against body armor and military grade rifles. Before long he was rounded up in the rest of the crowd. They were forced to sit on the ground. Tai noticed all the men had explosives strapped to them.

While some of the men stood guard over their captives a few other's set up a camera and what looked like a satillite uplink. One of them, who looked like the leader, addressed the prisoners.

"If you cooperate and keep quiet you might live through this. We are here to right an injustice, to repare an evil that has plagued humanity for to long. Now, will Tai Kamiya kindly present himself to the front of the group. Nobody moved. Tai was thinking rapidly, not sure of what to do. There had to be a way out.

Bang! The man shot his suppressed weapon into the air, no wonder the shots shounded quiet, most of their weapons had silencers on them. Tai had met this type before, he did not want to test this man.

"I'm Tai Kamiya," Tai stood up, he showed no fear.

"Get over here," the man motioned to Tai with his pistol. Tai slowly walked over to him. _Is he going to shoot me? Where is Agumon when I need him. _"You are going to make a statement for the whole world to hear." What the hell was this lunatic talking about? The man walked over to one of his friends. Tai looked at the other captives. To say they looked terrified would be a serious understatment. In particular Tai noticed a Mother holding her crying son tightly. In the boys arms was a small Digimon. It was not crying. Instead it was trying to consul the boy and his mother, just the thing any good Digimon would do. Tai had to find a way to help these people, but how?

The leader of the terrorist put on a mask and looked into the camera which Tai assumed was broadcasting to the internet… or something.

"For the past thirty years our world has slowly been infiltrated by creatures who dare to call themselves real. Creatures, who posses very destructive powers that they have demonstrated on several occasssions, yet the world chooses to ignore it. Politicains have spent more time giving rights to them, then they have spent on the poor people of the Earth. This latest abomination the UN has dreamed up, is no more then a death sentence for humanity. We will ensure that it does not take place. And to any law enforcement officers stationed outside of the building, if you make any attempt to enter this room, we will blow ourselves up, along with the hostages, and you will spend the rest of the day driving bodies to the mortuary." He made a kill it sign with his hand and another man turned the camera of.

"You will not get away with this, the UN does not condone terror, this treaty will be signed and it will benifite both worlds," Tai said cooly.

"On the contrary Mr. _Ambassador_, I think the world will think twice when they start to see the casualties pile up. Then again you could just cooperate and nobody will have to die. We want you to read this speech to the world," he hands Tai a piece of paper, "You will denounce these proceedings and you will not sign the treaty."

Tai threw the paper to the floor in discust. The man simply looked at him, before Tai new it he had a fist in his chest and then a knee in his jaw. He landed on his head, a yep escaping his lips.

"You will denounce these proceedings! Turn the camera on!" Another two men hoisted Tai to his feet and dragged him to the camera. Tai felt horrible. How could this possibly be happening? This was suppose to be a great day. Tai found the paper forced back into his hands. "Read!"

Tai shook his head, "No," he would go out with dignity. The leader just shrugged and walked over to one of the prisoners.

"Read it, or he dies." The gun was pressed to the back of the captives head. "I will not stop at him, we can do this all day Kamiya."

"Please, I have a wife," the man pleaded practically in tears. This was to much for Tai to bear, he could not, would not let this transpire. This treaty was not worth a life.

"I'll do it!" Tai shouted desperately. "You don't have to do it, see I'm reading it." The terrorits looked at Tai and gestured for him to manifest his words with actions. Tai took some deep breaths, it had been years since he had been in a life or death situation. "Since the beginning of time, man has faught man. We have been face with the worst disasters conceivable and survived…" Tai quickly glanced at the rest of the speech. It got worse. Some of this stuff was simple not true. Some of it was borderline insanity. For example they made the claim that Digimon are actually demons sent from Satan. Tai glanced at the man whos life was on the line… he had to keep reading, and pray for a miracle.

An air vent on the ceiling fell to the floor causing everone's attention to be directed at it. Then, a cilinder like object with blue lights fell threw it. It began making a high piched buzzing sound, causing everyone to fall to their knees clasping their ears. What followed was a sudden flash of blue light which caused all the lights in the room to go out, you could also hear anything electronic short circuit. Tai noticed the phone in his pocket vibrated for a second then died.

All was quite, the buzzing left just as soon as it had come. The only light was from the windows… CRASH!… gun shots… men in SWAT uniforms… more flashing of weapons.

Tai opened his eyes a few minutes later to find a police officer standing over him. "Can you hear me sir? Its over. Are you okay sir?" Tai forced himself to stand.

"Tai!" He turned to see Agumon running towards him. "I heard what happen, your not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Agumon, just a little shook up."

"Sorry I wasn't here Tai." Tai laughed a little.

"Its not your fault man, know body can be two places at once."

"Still, its my job to protect you," Agumon said stubbornly. Tai looked around the room. He saw the mother and son hugging each other the Digimon in-between them. The man that was almost shot had his back up against a wall and his head in his knees while an officer calmed him down. After being harassed by paremetics unnecessarily, Agumon led Tai to the Press conference room. "Are you sure your up to this right know?"

"I have to be Agumon. Lets just finish this."

"I'm sure the Secretary General would let us postpone for a day-" Agumon began.

"No, now." The subject was dropped. Tai took out his cell phone out and walked to an empty corner… the EMP seemed to have worn off. He dialed.

"Hello."

"Its me, how is it going."

"Were almost ready Mr. Kamiya, I'll call you again when its done."

"Good, I've wired money to your account."

"We got it, and we appreciate your business sir, I'll call you back soon."

Tai sat at the signing table with the diplomats from the US, China and several from the EU. Thomas King, the US representative leaned over to Tai while Dmitri spoke to the press.

"I heard you had to go through quite the ordeal, Tai."

"Yeah, thanks for your concern but I'm okay."

"Good… if you don't mind me saying so, I can't think of any human the SUDS could replace you with. You're a remarkable man."

"Haha, thanks, but I think they could manage." King srugged. Dmitri continued to speak for a while and Tai felt his phone vibrate. He jumped nervously and checked the caller ID… this call was important. "Excuse me for a moment ambassador."

"Were are you going Tai," King asked, "I think your up soon."

"I'll only be a moment." Tai walked into an empty hall, checking both of his flanks, and opened the phone.

"Hello," Tai said… there was no response. Tai grew nervous. _"Hello,"_ he repeated urgently.

"Hello Mr. Kamiya." The voice was different. Moreover it was masked by one of those things that make your voice sound in unique and electronic.

"Who-who is this?"

"That is not your concern Mr. Kamiya. What is your concern is that your mercenary team has been whipped out. Just thought you should know. If you ever try to pull a stunt like that again, well, lets just say you'll be attending a lot of funerals. You know what is expected of you. This conversation is over."

"NO! Wait!" But the line went dead. Tai thrusted his phone back into his pocket and crouched on the spot. He became angery and punched the ground. "Damn it!" He said. If any one head him, they would say he had angst in his voice. Tai knew he had to pull himself together and fast. So he stood up straightened his tie and walked back to the press room.

Tai arrived just in time too, the Secretary General just finished introducing him. Tai put on a fake smile and shook Dmitri's hand, then he took over the podium.

"Over thirty years ago, I found myself waking up one morning to the usual sounds of my families apartment. My mom left eairly then usual that morning and I had to go make myself breakfast. Upon walking into the kitchen I saw my little sister cluching an egg. It was odd, I had a dream that an egg came out of our computer just the night before…"

~Somewhere in New York City~

"Thanks for watching Tai's speech and the signing with me Sam," Tony said walking with his friend.

"Sure," she replied in her usual manner. They walked side by side, Digimon in their arms.

The sky was becoming dark and the last colors of the suns rays were slowly disappearing over the horison, the lights of the large buildings began to show. It was beautiful. Tony loved it, and he knew Tanemon and Sam did too. However Moonmon loved it most of all. He once tolled Tony that he always stared out of the window when the day was transforming into night, for whatever reason it was his favorite time of day.

Tony looked down at his Digimon. Sure enough the Digimon's pupils had widened and his gaze seemed to take it all in.

"Me and Tanemon have to go home now Tony, my parents are expecting us."

"Okay, I need to go to, its pizza night." She smiled at him as she turned to go.

"Bye Tony, see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Sam… You ready to go Moonmon?" The Digimon nodded but his eyes still pondered the simple wonders of New York at dusk. Tony slowly walked back to his house. They came to the outskirts of central park, few people were around. Tony thought that was odd. Out of the corner of his eye Tony saw a yellow light shining from behind a large tree. He began to walk over to it. Once he stood right it front of it, he didn't know what to think.

"Tony?" Asked Moonmon, who apparently was no longer in his own world.

"What do you think this is Moonmon?"

"Beats me."

Tony felt something shift in his pocket, then his pocket also had a light coming from it. He reached in and pulled out his Digivice.

"That's weird… its never done this before." The Digivices light seemed to be unnaturally pulled to the large light by the tree. Tony held the Digivice up to the Light. Before he knew what was happening he and Moonmon were pulled into its enterence and they disappeared.

Tony had shut his eyes on instinct he felt himself spinning around and traveling really fast. He gathered the courage to open them. What he saw was beyond words of any kind. He was in an endless tunnel of all colors of the rainbow, also numbers, actual number, were floating by.

"Moonmon!"

"Pretty…"

"Moonmon get seri- HAAAAAA!" They seemed to speed up ten fold, the numbers grew more numerous and the rainbow of color slowly turned to white…

**And that concludes the first chapter of this story. Like it? Love it? Tell me. I'm not putting any review responces for this chapter but the next one will have them. It will also have a quick reminder of what happened last chapter… and possible a short preview. I will update this when I can, that's all I can say. Also I'll try to update NOCRY soon. Until next time, TW out.**


	3. Chapter 3

I really have nothing to say so, review response time. But before that please check out TheOmegaMan's stories such as Tai's Eternal Struggle or The Dimensional Paths: Digital Problems. Also try arandomguy227's How Far We've Come and Digital Demon Wars: The Return. Both are excellent writers and you can't go wrong with any of those stories.

**arandomguy227: Yeah, behind the scenes was what I was aiming for. Glad you liked my ramble of a disclaimer Lol! And yes, I picked the annoying monkey! I wanted something a little more low key, size wise, and there was no way in hell I was going to pick the chicken or the mutant rat!**

**DephsXylex: I'll keep the spelling in mind. And true… but what if I get whooped and turning into a Sorato lover too! That would suck.**

**TheOmegaMan: Okay, surprised because… And I guess that's a complement. I'm excited too!**

**Shinn525: I'll try my best to keep you interested.**

**Supershooter: No… no, this isn't Cod Black Ops. But it is a coincidence considering I wasn't even thinking of the game as I was writing this. Tai in a Russian prison… lets hope not. And I know what you mean about it seeming to fast, it shouldn't be a problem anymore. The background will come in as the story progresses.**

**Li Rai: I'll try to watch the spelling. Glad you like it so far.**

_Last time: Tony went to the park with Moonmon to play soccer with his long time friend Sam. As it turns out Tony is a big fan of Tai Kamiya, and really wants to go to the Digital World. Meanwhile, Tai and Agumon arrive at the UN and are greeted by Michael and Makuramon who gives something to Tai. Tai prepares for the signing of the D 30 which will have positive effects on the Digital World and Earth. However, a terrorist group of some sort attacks the UN and tries to stop the treaty. Once they are subdued, Tai prepares for the signing, but not before he gets a rather disturbing phone call. Tony, says goodbye to Sam and Tanemon, but then he and Moonmon suddenly vanish after encountering a strange light._

"Tony… Tony please wake up… don't be dead." Tony slowly opened up his weary eyes. He immediately cringed from the bright light, but could still see his crying Digimon partner from his squinted eyes. "Tony?"

"I'm okay," Tony said sitting up, Moonmon bouncing backwards off his chest.

"Your alive!"

"Yeah, don't cry… where are we exactly?" He looked around at the peculiar sight in front of him. This wasn't Central Park, the trees were colorful and diverse, growing in every which way. That wasn't the strange thing though, it was daytime. The sun sent warm beams down through he canopy.

"I don't 'no, Central Park?"

"Impossible, Central Park looks nothing like this! How long was I out?"

"Um, I'm not sure Tony, at least two hours, probably longer. I woke up, and saw you beside me. You scared me Tony meanie!"

"I'm sorry buddy, I'm okay though," Tony soothed the little in-trainee as he picked him up. "Where are we? Are you sure you don't recognize this place?"

"Yep, I've never been anywhere but New York, same as you Tony silly."

"Moonmon, do you think we could be…" He slowly trailed off as he heard foot steps coming from the bushes, they were growing louder by the second. The two friends tensed up, not sure what to expect. Then a Digimon about twice the size of Moonmon ran out of the thicket. It looked like a Teddy bear with red war paint on its face and a lot of blue paraphernalia. It had a blue hat, a blue belt around one of its shoulders, and for some reason lots of belts around its paws.

"Ruunnnn!" The Teddy bear said and it ran straight through the small clearing into the opposite brush. Tony and Moonmon blinked a few times.

"Was that a Digimon?" Tony asked the forest.

"Should we run?" Asked Moonmon. From behind them they heard more foot steps approaching, only they were much louder and more ominous. A huge blue Dinosaur towered over them within moments. It glared down an them through enraged eyes. Tony was frozen on the spot, but only for a second. He angled his body sideways and then pushed off with the other foot into a full bore sprint.

"Roooaaghaaa!" The ground behind him shook as the Dinosaur struggled to gain traction to begin running forward. Tony even felt the beasts terrible breath on him for a split second. He dare not look back but as he ran he could tell his pursuer was only meters behind, and gaining.

Thankfully Tony was a skilled athlete and he had no trouble negotiating the difficult terrain as he jumped over rocks and weaved through the trees. None of it mattered though, he and his friend were about to become dinner. Then he saw an opening in the forest, a clearing was just up ahead. He took a glance back and paled. His head was practically in the Dinosaurs open jaw, just waiting to be shredded by a two rows of sharp teeth. Then its jaws snapped shut, but his head wasn't in them. The Dinosaurs head was caught in-between two trees.

Tony watch a bit longer as the monster struggled to move the obstacles restricting his movement out of the way. In his peripheral vision Tony noticed he and Moonmon were out of the forest.

"Tony watch out!" Tony turned his head at the sound of his partners calling. He forced himself to a screeching halt, right in front of a cliff. They heard crashes behind them, and to there absolute horror the odd Dinosaur had broken out of its green prison. It walked over to them slowly.

"Dino Burst!" It called. A flame came from its mouth and set ablaze the path from the cliff to the forest. They were trapped now. The Dinosaur continued forward. Tony managed to take out his Digivice with his legs trembling beneath him.

"The-Digimon Analyzer, says it's a, Allomon."

"Don't worry Tony, I'll protect you!" Moonmon threw himself from Tony's arms.

"Moonmon no!"

"Yaaaahhhh!" The little pink ball charged the slightly surprised Allomon.

"Moonmon!" Then Moonmon was engulfed in a bright light.

"Moonmon Digivolve to… Lunamon!" The Pink ball was transformed into a pink rabbit with two sets of ears, two pointing down, the other two pointing up. It had clawed hands and a pink sash around it. Its body had purple and yellow markings.

"Lunamon?" Tony was stunned, Moonmon had never Digivolved before.

"Lunar Claw!" Lunamon hopped up to Allomon and slashed it face hard. Unfortunately, this only seemed to anger him further.

"Roooaaaghaa!" Their enemy slapped Lunamon with all his might sending Lunamon's body scrapping across the dirt and stopping just short of Tony's feet.

"Moonmo- I'm mean Lunamon! Are you okay?" Tony put his Digimon's head in his lap.

Lunamon slowly opened his eyes. After seeing Tony's distraught face he struggled to get back up. "Don't worry, Tony," he said weakly, "I'll beat him, I'll save you." Tony choked up. Lunamon was prepared to lay down his life for him in what was surly a lost cause.

"No, Lunamon your hurt, I won't let you."

"I'm only trying to do my job, its what is right," Lunamon forced himself to stand.

"Dino-" They were dead. At least until that weird bear showed up again.

"Hey! I'm the one you want, show some class you over grown gecko!" The Allomon turned its attention to the creature.

"Bearmon Digivolve to… Grizzlymon!" The Teddy Bear, who was apparently called Bearmon quadrupled in size and the belts around his hands were replaced with red armor… not to mention his claws got big, really big.

"Maul Attack!" The Grizzlymon reared up on his hind legs and began to strike the Allomon like a boxer. The Allomon was knocked senseless with each blow. After all the bears two front paws were almost the size of Allomon's head.

After a quick thrashing Grizzlymon simply shoved the Allomon off the cliff, then De-Digivolved back into Bearmon. The tired out mammalian sat down on his rear end and heaved out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you," Tony said.

Bearmon looked over at him, "Your welcome."

"Why was Allomon chasing you anyway?" Asked Lunamon.

"I robbed his lunch," Bearmon shrugged. "A Digimon has to make a living."

"Tell me, are we in the Digital World?" Tony asked. The Bearmon's head snapped to him and looked bewildered.

"Well of course your in the Digital World! Where else would you be? State of New Server, sector 8 to be exact. Can't you see the sign?" Bearmon motioned with his paw over to the right of Tony's shoulder.

Tony and Lunamon looked over their shoulders. On the other side of the cliff their was a paved road. Next to the road was a yellow sign on a metal poll that said Digital World. Underneath the sign were tons of yellow arrows that pointed in every direction.

"Why are you here anyway human?" Asked the Bearmon.

"I don't know, Lunamon and I just, well, we were teleported here or something." Bearmon seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Strange. Well, bye!" With that he took off into the forest without another word. In fact he disappeared right into a tree.

"Wait!"

"What were you going to ask him Tony?"

"I was going to ask if he really had to push the Allomon off the cliff… that was overdoing it."

The pair decided it would be best to walk around a bit. So with nothing else to do they followed the edge of the cliff. It was hot out in the open and they had left the forest behind, the landscape had quickly became much more desert like. The transition from forest to desert was extremely fast, Tony had never seen a desert before but he had always assumed it would blend with the forests a bit better. Of course he had heard a lot of rumors about the Digital world being strange in more ways then one.

"I can't believe we are actually here Lunamon."

"Me too, I'm glad you got your wish."

"By the way you look really cool but did you have to be pink… again?"

"Be happy with what you get buster! And I for one like being pink!"

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding."

"It's hot out," Lunamon complained out loud.

"You don't like the heat do you?"

"Not at all, and I prefer night time too. Also you should know I'm hungry, feed me."

"I would but I don't have anything to give you and I'm hungry as well so I know how you feel. Oh man, Dads gunna ground me I bet."

"Just tell him you were here."

"Oh yeah sure, he'll buy that. I wonder where all the other Digimon are?"

"Tony look!" Lunamon pointed at what appeared to be an ocean liner in the middle of the desert. "Do you think its real?"

"I hope so, because if not that means we're a lot more hungry then we think."

"Come on Tony silly lets go see!" Before Tony could protest he found himself being dragged along by his Digimon, who had apparently become a lot stronger once he Digivolved.

The ship was a lot farther away then it looked and both of them started to perspire at an alarming rate. Eventually they reached the bow of the vessel, and perhaps rather conveniently a large ramp was connected to it. They began to climb up.

Once they reached the top they were met by about a dozen pairs of eyes. A few Divermon were sitting in the pool along with a Seadramon. On the deck were several Digimon resting on chairs including an Agumon and a Digitamamon. A Terriermon in a suit walked around serving drinks. But one thing caught Tony's eyes, a man in white robes was resting on a long chair by the pool.

"Uh, do you have a ticket?" The Terriermon asked Tony and Lunamon. This got the man's attention. He took off his sun glasses and look over at the new comers.

"Ah, Tony, I was expecting you." He waved the Terriermon off. "I will just be a minute Seadramon. Tony, Lunamon please walk with me." The man grabbed a pair of glasses filled with what looked like juice and handed one to each of them. Tony took a sip, it was sweet whatever it was, but he didn't care, it was good. They followed the man.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Benjamin. I was asked to speak with you on behalf of the Digital World."

"Are you a human?" Tony asked innocently.

"I am, and then again I am not. I certainly take the form of a human… but I'm more like the Digimon. Data, just with different attributes. But enough about me. I need to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yes-"

"I'm sorry if I came in at a bad time, you were talking to that Seadramon."

"Oh yes, well that's no ordinary Seadramon, but as I was saying-" clunk! They both looked down at Lunamon who was walking with them. He was whipping his mouth with his arm. The glass he was given was rolling around on the deck behind him. Tony couldn't help but smile, Lunamon had a habit of leaving half eaten food and empty dishes everywhere.

"As I was saying, Tony you have been summoned to the Digital World, because we believe we are in the beginning of a crisis, we believe one of our top officials has become corrupted. We need you to help us resolve the situation. In short you have been activated."

"Activated?"

"Yes, many people have Digimon now, but only a few special people are ever chosen."

"Chosen. Like the original Digidestined you mean?"

"Yes."

"Does this mean I report to Tai Kamiya!" Tony was getting very excited, he was a true Digidestined now, he was going to meet his idol.

"No, you will not be reporting to him. We are going to need you again soon, just stay ready. And do not tell anyone about this, not even your closest friend or family. Understand?"

"Yes sir, but-"

"I know you have a lot of questions, all will be revealed in time, but for now, you must go home." As he said this a tidal wave suddenly hit the ship. Tony and Lunamon screamed and grabbed onto each other. Tony opened his eyes and looking around, he could see nothing but water. No ship, no Benjamin, no anything. The thing that struck him was that he didn't feel wet, or cold. He blinked.

Now he was standing at the front door of his house. He looked down in his arms to find Moonmon sleeping peacefully. Was it all a dream? He checked his Digivice. No. Lunamon's data was there, and he had never seen one before today. Speaking of which, it was day time again, how long had he been gone?

He took a deep breath and rang the door bell. After a moment or two he heard someone running to the door. His dad opened it in a hurry.

"Tony!"

"Hi, Dad."

"Where have you been?" His father roared.

"I- I was…"

"Get in here!" Tony walking into the entrance way and his dad slammed the door shut. "Do you have any idea how long you've been gone?"

"Um-"

"The whole night! The whole night and half the day! Did you know I had to call the cops? Explain yourself!" Tony had never seen his father this angry before, he just looked down at the floor.

"Go to your room!" Tony did as he was told caring the sleeping Moonmon with him. "I'm not losing you like I lost your mother! I'm not losing you too!" Tony shut his bedroom door after his dad said this.

~Tai's Housing Complex, UN~

Agumon opened the door to his and Tai's home/office. He carelessly, threw his bag onto the couch. He was exhausted and he hoped Tai wasn't honestly considering inviting the two bimbos he had with him inside. Of course he always hated whenever Tai would bring girls he met at parties home with him.

"Tai, baby, let us stay, you look stressed," a women told him.

"Yeah Tai, let us take care of you," another said.

Tai had two women on either side of him and he didn't look really please. "I'm sorry ladies, but I've been up for forty hours straight, I'm exhausted."

"To exhausted for us?" One of them scratched his stomach with her nails.

"We'll make sure you have the best sleep of your life," the other purred into his ear.

"Maybe some other time." He quickly closed the door behind him, not worrying about being rude.

"Thank you!" Agumon said rather obnoxiously. Tai looked at him with a frown and then headed for the frig. They were both in bad moods, but it was only because they both had an extreme lack of sleep. The signing had actually gone great, then they stayed for the party, that party was for high society though. Then Tai went to a club late at night and partied his ass off till morning. "I'm checking the computer for mail and then going to bed."

Tai got a beer out of the frig and started to chug it on the way to his desk. "Agumon."

"What?" Agumon responded from behind the hologram that was coming up from the table by the couch, it was one of their computer access points.

"Where… that package Makuramon gave me, where is it? Did you do something with it?"

"No."

"Well I can't find it!"

"Maybe you misplaced it."

"No, it was right here. Someone must have taken it… first thing tomorrow I'm checking with security!"

"That's great, Tai look it's mail from Sora."

"Who?"

"Sora." Tai moved over to the computer station to look at the hologram.

_Dear Tai and Agumon,_

_Hi guys. Long time no see. I'm going to be in New York tomorrow for a little while for business reasons. I'm a little tight on money right now because my bank is still sorting out the divorce, their so slow! So, I was wondering if I could stay with you guys. Its alright if its inconvenient for you, don't feel pressured to say yes. I can just find a cheap place to stay. Regardless we should totally hang out sometime its been a long time. See you._

"I told her she could stay."

"What!"

"What, what?" She's low on money right now, plus she's right it has been way to long. You two need to talk again.

"You didn't even ask me what I thougth?"

Obviously not. Anyway I told her to come march in regardless of what messages you send her. Tai was outraged but couldn't find the energy to fight his partner right now.

"You know what fine. Fine. I'm going to bed. And I'm called security first thing tomorrow!"

**I really enjoyed writing this, it was fun. Anyway I'll update when I can blah, blah, blah, be sure to review if you want this continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, I just posted an update for my other story and now I'm posting this one. I'm really excited for what is going to happen here because the other one is winding down (well maybe not for you but in my head it is). Again sorry for the absence, its not my first choice but life is life. Um… enjoy? (Review replies first though, also be sure to read the re-cap.)

**arandomguy227: I would tell you but even I don't know lol! A lot of people seemed to be really pleased with Agumon's actions. And yeah I'm sorta going for that.**

**TheOmegaMan: Right? When I wrote it, I felt different. And Lol, we need to start that again… or at least do it once and a while.**

**dephsxylex: Phones are a pain in general, at least mine is. Yeah Agumon did what he thought was best. True, but his father is just worried.**

**Odinson83: Trust me… none of my stuff is **_**EVER**_** thought out. So thanks! And I don't really see the Digimon, Star Wars (may the force live forever) connection.**

**TheOtherGuy: Good, I'm glad you want it continued. But what was wrong with the end? (I disappointed, sorry. But better late then never I always say (not really, I don't really say that.) I expect a generous review from you this time! I've seen what your capable of, now prove it!**

**Supershooter: Lol, you watch to much TV. Well of course Sora is going to get added in… what did you expect? Really? Tony's part went fast… weird. I'll try to slow it down again.**

**ZariDenim: Tragically. That was a perfect word for the occasion. Yep, Tai's in denial, and Agumon just wants him out of it.**

**Drake-El: Your confused already. Good.**

**XOne N Onlyx: Here it is. Read or feel my wrath… I wish I had a wrath…**

**Li Rai: Really? I thought it was something Agumon wouldn't normally do. But I'm glad your enjoying the story.**

_Last Time: Tony and Moonmon woke up in a strange place, only to be attacked by a dinosaur and saved by a giant bear. Turns out, they were in the Digiworld. Moonmon Digivolved to Lunamon for the first time too. After walking in the desert for what seemed like hours, they noticed a cruise ship in the middle of nowhere. After boarding, Tony and Lunamon met a human figure named Benjamin. Benjamin told Tony he was now a Digidestined with a very important job; apparently the Digital world was going into a crisis and a SUDS official high in the ranks was not to be trusted. Tony and Lunamon were then teleported home to be greeted by Tony's outraged father, who thought Tony had disappeared. Meanwhile, Tai and Agumon got back from a night of partying. Tai complained that the package Makuramon gave him was missing. To make matters more complicated Agumon invited Sora to stay at their house. Can anyone say awkward?_

Tony sat down in his desk a few minutes before class started. So far, 7th grade was kicking his butt. The early mornings, all the different teachers, no recess, all the homework, all the new hormones, no recess. Worst of all, it was Monday.

Tony had his hands holding up his head when he felt someone's fingers begin to run themselves threw his hair. It felt good, so he just stayed put… and hoped it was a girl. After a few seconds the person stopped and took the seat next to him.

"So where were you yesterday Tony?" His best friend Sam asked him.

"Oh, hi Sam. I was home. Sorry I couldn't play soccer with you yesterday. Did you miss me?" Tony smiled warmly at Sam.

"Only a little, Tanemon missed Moonmon really badly though."

"Those two are inseparable," Tony agreed.

"Yeah, so what's your guy's excuse."

Tony wanted to tell her everything, he always did. She would always listen even if she pretended not to care much. However he had a promise to keep. _Do not tell anyone about this, not even your closest friend or family. _At least he could tell her half the truth.

"My Dad got mad at us for not showing up for dinner," Tony said.

"So he kept you inside for a whole day? That seems extreme."

"Well, we showed up hours late."

"Why?"

"Um, Moonmon and I just… See Moonmon got distracted by something or other, you know him, always off to find something new. Anyway-" At that moment, some boy in their first class accidentally pushed one of Sam's books off her desk. That was fine, it happens, but he didn't even apologize for it. "Hey," Tony addressed the boy, "aren't you going to at least say sorry?"

Sam usually just lets the small things go, but Tony was taught from an early age to always do the right thing.

"What are you five?" The boy mocked, causing his friends nearby to laugh. At this point Sam sighed, now she had to clean up the mess, that in her opinion was started by Tony. After she said some choice words to the boy, he cowered away, causing his friends to laugh at him instead.

Sam shot Tony a not so pleased glance to which he just shrugged. Sam was always backing him up when he would pick a fight, which was more often then she thought necessary. Tony however was committed to justice, plus he thought they made a good team.

"Okay so Moonmon-". Tony couldn't finish his story after this most resent eruption. The teacher walked in and immediately jumped into lecture. This was much to the relief of Tony because he didn't want to have to feed Sam more half lies.

Tony could tell this lecture was going to be boring and pointless so he watched the Digimon playing in the yard from the classrooms window. While the kids were in school, their Digimon got to run around outside all day. He tried to spot Moonmon in the chaos but had no success in the endeavor. He imagined that Moonmon was telling all his friends how he had Digivolved into Lunamon and fought Allomon. That was cool. Finally though, Tony's thoughts drifted to his Dad's lecture the other day. It had been eating at him.

_Flashback_

Tony was sitting on his bed in his room fiddling with a book. Moonmon was still fast asleep from last nights, or rather yesterday… or, whatever time it was, excursions. Tony could hear him under the bed, snoring. Then his dad quietly opened his door.

"Hey, Tony. Mind if I talk to you?"

"I don't care," Tony said, trying to sound as if nothing was wrong. His dad sat next to him on the bed.

"Listen kiddo, I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I just-"

"Your just really concerned for my safety and you care about my well being, I've heard it before."

"Just listen, please? I was just scared that's all. I know I can be a pain sometimes, and I know I'm more…"

"Stricter then other dads?"

"Yeah. Tony losing your mother was… it was really hard on me. I just don't want to lose you too. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"I guess." Tony hadn't really looked at his dad all this time. Truth was he hated it whenever his dad talked about his mom. Tony just wanted to forget. He was four when she died. Apparently someone shot her. For what? Tony had no idea.

"So where were you anyway?" Tony hadn't really come up with a lie yet, so he just shrugged.

"Tony, its okay, I promise I wont get mad, just tell me where you were." Tony stayed still.

"Tony is something wrong? Should I call the police?"

"Nothings wrong." Tony's dad sighed in frustration.

"Should I ask Moonmon?"

"No. He wouldn't know."

"Know what Tony?" Tony laid down on his bed.

"Can you just leave us alone? We're fine." Tony doubted that would make his dad leave, but then he felt the bed shift as his dads weight left it.

"Tony you can talk to me anytime. You know that right?"

"Yep."

_End Flashback_

Now, Tony just wondered if he could keep this secret for much longer. His over protective father was suspicions and Sam had a way of coaxing things out of him if she wanted.

~Tai's Housing Complex UN~

Tai felt his eyes slowly begin to open. Pain started to throb in his head at the same time.

"Ow," he said to himself. He really needed to stop getting hung over. He looked over at the clock. 10:30 am… that meant he had slept for a good 20 hours or so. After a minute or so he frantically got up. He needed to attend the next security council meeting. Plus with the sun network treaty signed things at the 'office' were going to be a bit hectic. Fortunately the meeting wasn't for another two hours. He had time.

Forcing himself out of bed he opened his door and began to walk down the hallway. Breakfast came first in the morning for him. He somehow managed to stumble his way into the kitchen with his eyes half open and open the frig. Tai heard what sounded like the chewing of cereal behind him at the bar. He ignored it assuming it was just Agumon. His brain wasn't working at all right now, so he just stared aimlessly into the depths of the frig, his mind trying to remember why he would be looking in there in the first place.

The chewing became louder and more annunciated, bringing his attention back to it. It sounded as though Agumon was trying to get his attention or something. It was to early in the morning (or rather his version of morning) for this. He was beginning to get annoyed by it.

"Agumon would you keep it down." No reply. At least not with words. Agumon made an over dramatized clearing of the throat. It didn't sound like Agumon though. No ignoring it now. Tai stood up and turned around.

It wasn't Agumon. It was a woman. A rather attractive one at that. Tai blinked once. Did he sleep with someone last night… he didn't think so. He had left those to sluts at the door. Then she spoke, a very familiar smile on her face.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said happily. Tai was startled as he realized who it was. He ended up jumping back into the frig.

"Sora? What-I?" The previous days conversation slowly came back to him.

"You never were a morning person were you," Sora stated giggling a little with the spoon in her mouth. Tai just stood there with his mouth open. He was fully awake now. "So do you always sleep in your boxers?" Sora said looking him up and down.

Tai looked down at himself. He was practically naked. And at this time in the morning (again his version of it) his boxers didn't hide much. Tai flipped out and ran back into his room to put some cloths on.

To say he was embarrassed was an understatement. She didn't even say hi the moment he walked out. She just, let him do his thing. On top of that she saw him like this. Of all people it had to be _her_. His old friend from a past life. At least it seemed like another life. Tai shook the thoughts from his head and threw on some pans and a shirt. Then he walked back into the kitchen area.

"I forgot you were coming," he said as indifferently as possible to Sora.

"Is that how you greet your old friend?" She said, sounding a little hurt.

"So your way was better?"

"I guess you have a point there."

"So its been a while."

"Well, it has only been about three months since the group photo, of course we didn't really talk there. You left so quickly."

"I'm a busy man Sora."

"You don't look like you're a busy man," Sora said laughing at her own attempt at humor. Tai just ignored her and got himself breakfast. Sora wondered if she had offended him. "Its okay that I'm here right? Its no trouble, I can find another place to stay if you want. _But please don't make me Tai, I want to be here_.

"Its fine, its was just a little short notice. Sorry I couldn't clean the place up first."

"I'm sorry, its just that my business thing came up so fast and-"

"Its fine Sora." With that comment it was awkwardly quiet for a few minutes. Tai made himself toast while Sora finished her cereal.

"Do you mind if I go shopping for some more food? Your cupboard is getting empty," Sora asked attempting to break the ice.

"If you want to. Usually the UN just keeps it stalked, but if you want that's fine with me."

It grew silent again. Sora began to wonder if he really was okay with her being here. Sometimes she got the feeling that he had purposely ignored all the Digidestined for years at a time. It bothered her that after they graduated high school Tai basically just shut her out of his life. She would see him here and there from time to time, at reunions, or for the Digidestined's semi-annual update on the SUDS.

He also showed up briefly at her wedding to her now ex-husband Matt. He didn't want the best man position, but of course he was still invited. He wasn't at the reception though, something that to this day she couldn't understand.

Why did she and Matt separate? Matt was often gone doing a number of things… the Mission to Mars for example. Around the time he came back, both of them were having a hard time really connecting anymore. They began to blame each other for everything wrong with their relationship. In the end they both decided to take a break, it was for the best.

Agumon came back to the apartment around the time Tai had gotten out of the shower.

"Hi again Sora. How was Tai this morning? He's up isn't he?"

"Hi Agumon. He didn't remember I was coming."

"I'm sorry, he can be like that at times. Did you guys talk at all?" Agumon asked hopefully.

"Not really," Sora said looking bummed out.

"Give him time, you two just need to remember what it was like to be friends." Sora smiled at him.

Tai walked out of his room with a suit and tie on. He needed to be at the meeting chamber in half an hour. Suddenly, something pink in front of him caught his eye. A rather large bird stared up at him.

"You're here too?"

"What did you expect?" Biyomon asked him, sounding insulted. Tai just grunted and walked passed her.

"Agumon are we ready to go?" Tai asked him, walking into his office.

"Yeah. Gennai is on the line for you."

"What's he want?" Agumon just shrugged. Tai nodded and closed the door.

"Do you two have to go to the UN today?" Sora asked Agumon.

"Yes we do… actually you can come if you want to. You know, because you're a Digidestined and all. I think I could get you a spot just behind Tai, me, and a few other VIP's." Sora laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I just never imagined you and Tai in politics a long time ago."

"Neither did we," Agumon said and they began to laugh together.

"I would love to come sometime, but Bi and I have some business to do. Please do offer again though."

"I will!"

Tai sat behind his desk talking to Gennai through his ear piece. "Okay, I'll be sure to inform them of that… good… okay. Oh, and Gennai, um, I seemed to have miss placed the package… yeah that one… I know… I know… Okay… Yeah Sora is over here… she's good. I think she's here for business… … … I'm sorry could you run that by me again? Tai was sitting straight up all of a sudden.

"Tai, I know it's somewhat vain-"

"Some what vain! We spent, or at least you spent years defeating those genocidal freaks, and now you want to work with them?"

"Just Metalseadramon Tai."

"So what do I tell the UN. Oh guys by the way, before we rap this session up I just want to inform you that we will be working with a mass murderer to help complete the sun network. I hope your all okay with that."

"Tai-"

"They will never accept this! Frankly I'm not sure if I can!"

"… You don't have to tell them. And Tai, its only MetalSeadramon. I believe we can control him. Puppetmon and Piedmon may have been psychopaths and Machinedramon way to destructive, but we can reason with Metalseadramon. We need him for this… Tai?"

"I'm here."

"It was the Sovereigns idea."

"Uh huh."

"Good luck today Tai." Tai took the ear piece from his ear.

"Is everything in order Tai?" Agumon asked pocking his head in the door.

"I'm in order. Whether or not our government is in order is a whole other story."

**A little slow. I do apologize for that, but next chapter will be more… interesting. In fact I have a unique thing in store for you guys next chapter.**

**Resistance 3 anyone?**

**Again, the only way this story continues is if you guys review.**


	5. Announcement

Hello again FF. It's me, the fearless Taiora diehard that use to plague these parts of the internet with nonsense and saucy banter. At least that's how I remember it.

Anyway I'm here to give all who may still care updates on my projects and to direct your attention to the current works of someone else I think you'll remember.

As far as myself goes, life as been, well, life. That is the best explanation I can give for my prolong absence, minus that thing little poem thing I wrote. However I have promised many of you personally that I will always be around and remained determined to update my stories. The next chapter of NOCRY is halfway finished. I will continue to write Taiora, but I may branch out to other stories as well... that is the future though. Not something that needs to be discussed now.

On to the other reason for my announcement. I'm sure you've all heard of TheOmegaMan. (In the slightest chance you haven't, he was a big Taiora writer around the same time as arandomguy227 and myself, very talented.) He is still very busy in the writing world, just not so much here. You probably remember him deleting all of his stories, only recently jump starting them again. Well, he plans to continue them on wordpress. At the moment however, he is primarily focused on something else. If you have the time, I highly encourage you all to check it out.

The link is kingsandque3ns/wordpress/com (just replace the slashes */* with periods *.*)

I think he plans to update it today. The more of you check it out, the more I'll know people are still interested in what we do... the faster I actually update? Lol, you guys know how this works.

Finally... to those of you who asked over the past two years... again, I will keep my word...

(Don't be surprised if you seem me put up a test story to remind myself how to tinker with formatting and stuff)

LLT


End file.
